Vaivén
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Edward y Jacob se pelearon de nuevo y el vampiro intentará hacer lo posible para que su lobo lo perdone. **¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!** Jakedward. SLASH.


-/-/-/-

-

**Vaivén.**

**-**

**-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Edward y Jacob se pelearon de nuevo y el vampiro intentará hacer lo posible para que su lobo lo perdone.

**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!**

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Algo de OOC y lemon suave.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

-

**Oneshot.**

-

Embry y Quil compartieron una mirada y después rodaron los ojos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí _de nuevo_, Jake? —preguntó Embry, acentuando las palabras.

Su mejor amigo le dio una mirada irritada y después gruñó, arrojando el bolso que traía en su mano en el sillón de la sala, para después sentarse pesadamente en él.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Esta es la casa de _mi papá_ y puedo venir cuando se me dé la gana.

—Bien sí, pero desde que te mudaste con tu _sanguijuela_ hace cinco años, vienes sólo aquí cuando te peleas con él —afirmó Quil.

Jacob gruñó, después suspiró y revolvió su cabello.

—Si ya saben, ¿para qué me preguntan? –pidió derrotado.

—¿Qué fue esta vez, eh?

Había emoción y curiosidad en la voz de Embry. _¿Es que su vida amorosa era divertida para sus amigos? Tsk, con esta clase de amigos…_

—Bien, si quieren saber, _porque son mis amigos y desean apoyarme_, Edward se enojó porque ayer fuimos a un shopping de compras y él dice que me vio mirar más de la cuenta a un grupo de mujeres que iban muy ligeras de ropas para estar en un lugar tan público.

—Oh~ ¿y miraste?

—¡¡¡No!!! ¡Maldición! —Se notaba que estaba cansado del tema. —Jamás voy a mirar a nadie de la manera en que lo miro a él. Si es que mis ojos se perdieron en ellas fue solamente porque me llamó la atención que estuvieran con tan poca ropa.

—¿Seguro?

El joven Black le dio una mirada helada a Quil.

—¿Eres mi amigo o qué?

—Calma, calma —El hombre lobo levantó sus manos en entrega. —Sólo preguntaba.

—Porque eres idiota —bufó Embry, mirando con desdén a Quil—. Los ancestros saben que no hay vampiro más celoso que Edward Cullen.

—Y sin motivo —gruñó Jacob.

Tres horas más tarde, el teléfono celular de Jacob sonó y no le sorprendió ver en la pantalla: "Eddy". El chico bufó. Al terminar la pelea, Edward le había dicho que no quería verlo nunca más, ni tampoco hablar con él, pero al final, era siempre él el que cedía primero. Principalmente, porque las peleas siempre las empezaba Edward.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana, demostrando lo molestado que estaba.

—_Sabes que tengo razón en dudar_ —fue la respuesta fría de su amante.

—Confías demasiado en esa mierda tuya de poder leer las mentes, _Cullen_. Sólo porque no puedes leer la mía no significa que tengo pensamientos lujuriosos por cualquier par de piernas que se me pasan enfrente.

—_Pero tú eras heterosexual antes que imprimaras en mí._

Jacob suspiró y miró al cielo. No por primera vez se preguntó si es que había hecho algo malo en su vida pasada, para que en esta tuviera que imprimar en un vampiro tan cambiante como Edward.

—Me importa una mierda la imprimación, Edward. _Te amo_ y eso es más importante que la condición que viene con mi maldición de ser hombre lobo.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y él supo que había tocado un nervio en su vampiro.

—… _ven a casa_ —dijo finalmente.

Jacob cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, para que esto no volviera a repetirse. Al menos no durante lo que restaba del mes.

—No.

—_Pero, Jake, yo…_

—Déjame terminar —cortó—. Hablé en serio cuando te dije que estoy cansado de tus celos, si quieres que vuelva a casa, vas a tener que comprometerte en controlarte.

—_No puedo_ —gimió.

—Entonces me quedo con Billy.

Hubo silencio nuevamente y Jacob frunció el ceño.

—_Vas a volver_ —fue todo lo que dijo su amor, antes de cortar la llamada.

Black miró su teléfono con incredulidad. ¿Qué fue ese tono de voz? Ahora no sabía si tener miedo o no. Cuando Edward usaba ese tono de voz, era porque estaba por hacer algo drástico.

-

* * *

-

Así pues, a pesar que Jacob sabía que Edward podría ser muy inventivo a la hora de buscar que regrese a casa una vez que se peleaban, él todavía se sorprendió al día siguiente cuando su padre le dijo que Jasper Hale lo esperaba en la yarda delantera de la casa. Si bien no era una sorpresa ver a un miembro del clan Cullen allí, puesto que desde que Jake imprimó en Edward, las reglas eran más flexibles para ellos (podría cruzar la línea que dividía Forks y La Push siempre y cuando avisaran), lo que sí llamó si atención fue que sea él en particular. Para un empata como Jasper, los sentimientos de desdén que tenían los lobos hacia todos los vampiros eran demasiado para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jazz?

—¿Qué crees que hago aquí? —gruñó y Jacob pudo sentir cómo se relajaba.

—Para eso —Esta vez fue el turno del lobo de gruñir. —Dile a Edward que si te mandó para que manipularas mis sensaciones para que vuelva, va por mal camino.

Jasper suspiró.

—¿No puedes volver y ya? —gimió—. Es molesto sentir todo el día a ese idiota culpándose por la pelea y deprimido por tu falta.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues se aguantan, Edward va a aprender ahora a ser menos molesto, así que no voy a regresar.

Si Jasper fue una sorpresa, ver a Rosalie en la sala de su casa hizo que Jacob tuviera que pestañear varias veces y frotarse los ojos, pensando que era una visión. No era, ella estaba allí y con una cara que decía exactamente lo _feliz_ que estaba por tener que visitarlo (noten el sarcasmo).

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿regresas o no? —la rubia fue directo al punto.

—… no.

—Bueno.

Y con eso, ella se fue.

Edward debería haberla fastidiado mucho o a lo mejor amenazarla con algo, para lograr que ella viniera. Sin embargo, en venganza, Rosalie no puso mucho esfuerzo en convencerlo.

Emmett fue el siguiente, aunque él no vino a ver a Jacob, sino a Seth. Después de estar todo el día en la reservación, y tener sus acciones pervertidas con el pequeño lobo, recién el vampiro se acordó para qué había venido en un principio y pasó por la casa de Jake para decirle que Edward quería que regresara, pero el lobo le dijo que no, así que el vampiro se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Al cuarto día, Jacob llegó a la cocina, atraído por un aroma exquisito. La mesa de su cocina estaba repleta con un desayuno delicioso que probablemente alcanzaría para toda la manada y junto a toda esa comida había una nota que decía que si volvía a casa, tendría un almuerzo igual de delicioso.

_Así pues, ahora está usando la táctica del estómago._

Pero Jacob no torció su brazo tampoco… ni siquiera por la tentación de la comida de Esme.

A la semana, Alice vino a su casa, trayendo un bolso de ropa nueva para él y una caja de cervezas para su padre.

—¿Y ahora qué? —masculló Jacob.

—Mi hermano quiere que te diga que está enfermo.

Billy se atoró con el primer trago de cerveza que había tomado y su hijo enarcó una ceja.

—Los vampiros no pueden enfermarse, Alice.

—Pero Edward dice que él lo está y yo le creo —sonrió inocentemente.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos, regresa ya —masculló la pequeña vampiresa—. Los vampiros de Denali nos están visitando y ya-sabes-quién todavía no se da por vencida con tener a mi hermano.

Instantáneamente, Jacob se erguió en su altura completa y gruñó, antes de salir de la casa. Lo siguiente que Billy y Alice escucharon, fue el ruido de ropa rasgándose y patas pesadas contra el piso.

—Buen movimiento —gruñó Billy, abrieron otra cerveza.

—Gracias —sonrió radiantemente, antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar un número—. ¿Edward? Él ya va para allá. Te dije que la táctica de los celos era lo que deberías haber usado primero. —Suspiró exasperada. —Tú eres celoso, pero Jacob lo es _más_.

-

* * *

-

Jacob gruñó mientras se empujaba dentro del cuerpo de su vampiro, al mismo tiempo que Edward gemía y susurraba palabras de amor, también de perdón.

—¿Quieres que te perdone? –masculló, levantando al vampiro en su regazo y ayudando a que Edward cabalgue sobre su pene—. ¿Cuándo mandas a tu hermano a manipularme? ¿Cuándo extorsionas a Rosalie para que me venga a visitar con su cara de pocos amigos? ¿Dando una escusa para que Emmett venga y se aproveche de Seth? ¿O mandando a Alice a que me mienta?

—Y-yo no la mandé a q-que te dijera eso —gimió entrecortadamente Edward, aferrándose a los hombros de Jacob con fuerza—. Ella fue quien lo inventó.

El hombre lobo gruñó otra vez y acostó a su vampiro bruscamente en la cama, antes de comenzar a embestirlo en serio, sin piedad, ocasionando que la cama se estrelle contra la pared y que Edward dejara salir los sonidos más bochornosos de su boca.

Y sencillamente como eso, ellos volvieron a reconciliarse, pero la familia Cullen y los lobos de La Push sabían que sólo faltaba el más mínimo de las cosas para que volvieran a "odiarse" de nuevo. Pero estaban acostumbrados, pues así era la relación entre Edward Cullen y Jacob Black.

Como un vaivén.

Se balanceaba entre el amor y el odio.

**Fin.**

_**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad para todas mis lectoras/es!!!**_

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de autora:** Este oneshot se lo de dedico especialmente a _mia_-_dcwut_. Le prometí un oneshot para su cumpleaños, pero como mis tiempos no me daban, le dije que estaría para Navidad y aquí está. Espero que te guste.

A pesar de que se lo dedico a ella especialmente, este oneshot también es un regalo para todas las lectoras que me han sido fieles a través de mis años de escritora, a las que se me unieron por el camino y a las nuevas.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme. En serio.

Un beso~

Un gran agradecimiento a _Cherry Moon_ por ser mi beta para este oneshot ;)


End file.
